battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MasterMarik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Punjar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Badnik96 (Talk) 23:46, August 27, 2012 Can you please read the BattleBots Wiki:Style Guide before making any more pages please? None of your Battle Bashers pages were anything up to Wiki standard and I had to delete them all. Badnik96 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) By the way where are you from? 05:22, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Probably the USA. That's where I live. Why you ask?Asbestosstar (talk) 05:24, March 17, 2017 (UTC) 01:20, March 25, 2017 (UTC)Mastermarik, which robot is better, space ape or razorback? Okay, time to tell you the truth. I am the same user as 96.55. When you blocked be, I didn't go on the battlebots site again, but one day I did and when I went to use my computer, I left a message on your talk page, and it came up as user 24. But don't block me. I've changed. 01:29, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism on the Ambush page Someone blanked the entire page for Ambush twice, first removing the text, then removing the image. I suspect it may have been a blocked IP using sockpuppet accounts. I reverted the changes. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 20:36, October 2, 2017 (UTC) spinner types Hey there, I just wanted to ask a question about my edit on the Bite Force page. You reverted my edit saying that a Drum Spinner is in fact a Vertical Spinner, which I agree with. It is a variation of vertical spinners. However, doesn’t it still stand that Bite Force is not a drum spinner? Please let me know what you think. Thanks! Andrewski2000 (talk) 21:44, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Andrewski2000 :No it really doesn't. Bite Force has a vertical spinning weapon and since Witch Doctor is also classified as a drum spinner, so is Bite Force. MasterMarik (talk) 23:25, December 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Bite Force doesn't have a drum, drums tend to be wide and Bite Force's weapon is thin so is a bar. Look at Tornado in Robot Wars, it had a drum and not a disc or bar. I could also argue that Witch Doctor has a drisc, a drum with discs either side of the drum. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:30, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Except Tornado has the same type of weapon as Witch Doctor and Bite Force. It's the same concept. MasterMarik (talk) 21:46, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Adding Stuff Hi, MasterMarik. You're gonna have to get busy soon because battlebots is coming back on the twenty fourth. Some of your favorite bots, such as Witch Doctor and Chomp are coming back! But I'd like to say that this wiki is amazing. I wanted to ask you if you would appreciate me adding some stuff. Thanks, The North Face Well this is a wiki so as long as it contributes to the wiki, it should be fine. Also, please remember to sign your posts using the signature button at the top. MasterMarik (talk) 00:05, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Discovery Season 3 on Main Page Hey are you going to update the main page to reflect that we are now on Discovery Season 3? [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 05:10, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know how to do do that. Not sure we need it anyway. MasterMarik (talk) 11:26, May 13, 2018 (UTC) This is how to do it, where it says this in the code: : NOTICE: Please refrain from posting spoilers, information, and results about Battlebots Season 2 until confirmed by an official news source or an episode airing. Additionally, please do not contribute rumors or speculation. Participants and audience members are under strict non-disclosure agreements, and leaking spoilers ahead of press releases may put yourself or the wiki at risk of legal action. We thank you for your cooperation. Make some slight alterations so that the markdown code will look like this: : NOTICE: Please refrain from posting spoilers, social media leaks, information, and results about Battlebots (Season Number) until confirmed by an official news source or an episode airing. Additionally, please do not contribute rumors or speculation. Participants and audience members are under strict non-disclosure agreements, and leaking spoilers ahead of press releases may put yourself or the wiki at risk of legal action. We thank you for your cooperation. It should wind up looking like this 'NOTICE: ' Please refrain from posting spoilers, social media leaks, information, and results about Battlebots (Season Number) until confirmed by an official news source or an episode airing. Additionally, please do not contribute rumors or speculation. Participants and audience members are under strict non-disclosure agreements, and leaking spoilers ahead of press releases may put yourself or the wiki at risk of legal action. We thank you for your cooperation. As an admin you should be able to edit the page. Also yeah it isn't really neccessary, however it does keep the wiki looking up to date. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 22:30, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Spinosaurus 2019 I have a feeling that this user is either dense or doesn't listen. A few days ago I had to revert an edit he made to Warhead after you had just reverted that same edit, and left something on his talk page. Now I just had to remove five pointless category additions (Robots which have caught on fire) this user just made. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 18:44, May 15, 2018 (UTC)